Accurately estimating the effort needed to complete a large sized package implementation program can be a difficult task. An inability to accurately estimate effort can result in significant schedule and cost overruns. Therefore, the ability to accurately estimate the effort needed to complete a package implementation program can be essential to the success of the package implementation program.
Large sized package led transformation programs have become more complex with the growing business challenges faced by today's global enterprises, making it more important for program managers to do thorough ground work during the pre-initiation phase of the program. Accurately determining the scope of the package implementation program is an important aspect used in deriving the cost and schedule of the program. Accurate estimation also is an essential part of the sales process for the Service Providers for Package Implementation Services.
Existing effort estimation approaches and tools are lacking when it comes to performing a holistic estimate of the program. Effort estimation tools such as those that use SMC algorithms (Simple/Medium/Complex), lines of code (LOC), and function point (FP) approaches are not able to provide estimates for the entire breadth of the package implementation program, and often focus on technical effort or functional effort. Existing approaches and tools do not cover all the work streams of the Package Implementation program such as Training, Organization Change Management, Program Management, Testing, Performance Management, Configuration, Requirement Gathering, Design, Planning, and Business Process Reengineering.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in frameworks and approaches related to estimating effort for package implementation programs.